1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to beverage containers and, more particularly, a novel cup handle configured to fit comfortably in a user's grip which allows secure handling of mugs or cups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cup handle's principal if not sole function is to enable a user to lift the cup rather than grasping the cup directly with the hand. Handles are especially useful when the cup's contents are heated liquids, such as coffee, tea, or soup, and the cup itself becomes too hot to be held comfortably.
Cup handles are typically simple "C" shaped handles affixed to the side of the cup to provide for insertion of one or more fingers between the cup and its handle. Users hold the cup by hooking one or more fingers through the handle, and stabilize their grip by pressing their thumb and remaining fingers against the outside of the handle. In the alternative, the handle may be only large enough to allow insertion of the index finger. On cups made of fine china, handles may allow for no insertion of fingers through the handle at all, requiring the user to grip the handle as if it were a solid projection from the side of the cup.
There is a need for handles that provide a secure and comfortable grip for a large mug or cup. Some larger mugs have been designed as "travel mugs" with wide bases for increased stability and narrow mouths to limit heat loss. Travel mugs especially need to be held securely to prevent the beverage from spilling on the user.
The human hand is adapted to grasp round or rounded objects more securely and comfortably than "C" shaped objects because one side of the rounded surface can fit against the palm, and the other side can be gripped by the fingers and thumb. Some cup users have arthritis or other physical handicaps that limit their ability to firmly grip a conventional cup handle using their fingers and thumb in the usual manner.
The present invention provides a rounded handle that enables users to hold large cups comfortably and firmly, but which do not make the mug significantly heavier or more difficult to manipulate. This invention also provides a handle that is easier for users with arthritis or other physical handicaps to grip firmly without discomfort.